the_conquerors_3_robloxfandomcom-20200213-history
Blitzkrieg Attack Tactic
The same tactics the Nazi's used to spear through and dive in enemy territory and take over swiftly. This is similar and how to use it in "The Conquerors 3" Blitzkrieg means "Lightning War" in German. You have to keep on the lookout for enemy movement and pinpoint their bases weaknesses and focus your tanks and planes onto it. However, you must not let them get a lot of land and big bases or else you cannot execute it at its finest and best. The Russians stopped the Blitzkrieg because of two reasons. One, they had too many tanks and soldiers, do not let that happen to you in the server. Secondly, there was too much land to do the blitz. They could reach to Moscow and Stalingrad but fail at the two major keypoints in Russia. History lessons aside, just don't let that happen. If it does, abort. This will be divided into 3 parts. Early Game, Mid Game, and End Game. Requirements Barracks Tank Factory Airport Keeping on the Lookout Early Game Start out with any plant, and expand on unclaimed areas and do not start early aggression. When you get enough income, build barracks and a full fleet of armed heavy soldiers. Expand before the others manage to, it demoralizes them and scares them if you capture the energy crystal point before they do. Mid Game Now build a Tank Factory and get a full army of Heavy Tanks. Try to be smart and avoid all aggression and stay out of the early wars and let others fight each other so that they'll be weakened and you can strike hard on a soft spot. Get an Airport and make a full squad of Heavy Planes. Now be ready to attack with them as your full fleet of armed heavy units is complete. END GAME Time to execute it. Best timing is when your enemy strikes other teams with their army. Leaving them weakened. Look out for open positions and weak spots of a base. Go for the base closest to you. Go nearby their base or land on their base but do not attack. See if a command center is open and undefended while defenses such as turrets and forts are on the other side. Since a CC is very important strike that first. Attack the weakest building. The objective is to take out as much things as possible. If possible get an ally to get an army too to support your flanks. Then the planes are sent first to bait all the defenses. The planes will also shoot down enemy buildings and are most likely to take out turrets or soldiers in time as they have high damage. You then send in tanks to go in. The tanks will do maximum damage and charge through like a spearhead. Strike hard and send tanks in to do the damage while not taking any damage due to the air bait. The soldiers will not take part in the raid in the early parts of the attack. They will instead encircle their plants with soldiers and destroy them leaving them with a damaged economy while protecting the flanks and stop enemy allies to reinforce them. They are left behind to secure the point. 7 Tanks will take out a CC and suffer 1 casualty. So mix it with air bait and even more tanks from ally support. 21 Tanks can take out a Dual HQ base while suffering 2 casualties or 3. However most bases will likely have soldiers at the base. If the bases have tanks defending, or even planes, you might want to resort to a different strategy as their at an advantage due to them having building defenses and troops at the same time. You need to exploit their disadvantage, and mainly because their troops are stationed at base, you can just go for their plants to hurt their economy and divert their attention to plants. Then strike at the base. Anyways, after the tanks have destroyed soft and vital spots get heavy soldiers behind to support them and push through, protecting the tanks. Tanks are the most important, they have high health and deal the most damage. Focus all your troops onto it and soften their defenses. Then you can push through very easily and shatter them. Use your heavy soldiers behind to secure the points and the base in case they try to take it back. Replenish your army and repeat. Focus hard on a soft spot and a narrow front like a spearhead. Then move in a pincer formation and encircle plants or defenses. If your enemy has a mini base, where their spawn isn't at. Like a Foreign Base, then go for that first, encircle it with air support. Charging through like a spearhead. Category:Strategy